


I will lovingly degrade you

by ohmcgee



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Sub!Tim, safewording out, submissive behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred serves Tim a piece first and Tim looks to Jason before he picks up his fork, like he’s waiting for fucking permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will lovingly degrade you

**Author's Note:**

> Just a blurb written for the prompt: safewording out

It's Sunday afternoon and they’re in the cave, listening to Bruce brief them on the current state of Gotham. Most of the crazies are locked up in Arkham for the time being, so the streets are quieter than usual. This shit happens in cycles, it seems, and Bruce has planned out a schedule so they can take turns patrolling since they’re all not needed every night.   
  
They go upstairs to have lunch afterward and Jason notices Tim waits for him to start eating before he ever picks up his fork. Bruce asks Jason how Roy's doing like he actually fucking cares, then when Alfred brings out his famous triple layer coconut cake that he knows is Tim’s favorite he serves Tim a piece first and Tim looks to Jason before he picks up his fork, like he’s waiting for fucking permission.  
  
Jason’s eyes go dark and he gives a quick, curt nod and Tim says  _thank you, Alfred,_  and digs in and Jason has to reach under the table to readjust himself.  
  
After dinner they’re in the den watching whatever football game is on the tv today, Damian bickering with Steph about how lame american football is, and when Tim comes in the room from helping Alfred clear up he cops a squat on the floor between Jason’s legs, joining in Steph and Damian’s conversation until he and Damian are yelling at each other about something. Jason’s not even sure it’s english anymore. Tim’s kind of red in the face and his voice is getting that shrill, high pitched tone and Jason doesn’t really think about what he’s doing, just reaches down and barely brushes his fingers over the back of Tim’s neck, doesn’t expect for it to have the effect it does. Tim just fucking melts into his touch, like the tension bleeds right out of him and into Jason’s fingertips, and it’s like he just deflates. Damian gives him the weirdest look, but then someone scores on tv and Steph throws her hands up and screams and Damian starts in on her again.  
  
Later, when Jason starts to shift, muttering something about being thirsty but really just wanting to go outside and grab a smoke, Tim hops up before he can say anything. When he comes back into the den with a cold soda for Jason and offers it to him Jason mutters  _red_  so quietly and quickly Tim almost misses it.   
  
Tim pauses halfway to the floor, his eyes big and wide, his mouth slightly parted.  
  
“Jason,” he says. “Can I talk to your for a minute?”  
  
Jason nods and they walk out of the den together and he hears Damian mutter  _does Todd always randomly blurt out colors_  before they shut the doors and go into the study.  
  
“What,” Tim says a little frantically. “What was that? Why did you -- safewords are serious, Jason. You’re the one that made me read all that stuff. You can’t just use one whenever --”  
  
Jason grabs him by the front of his hoodie, crushes their mouths together and kisses Tim until his mouth feels raw with it.  
  
“I had to,” he says. “The way you were acting. The way you've been acting all  _day._  Maybe we weren’t in the bedroom, but you sure as fuck were being submissive. Jesus, Tim. I was about to bend you over the couch and fuck you right  _there_. You can’t just act like that in front of everybody and not expect me to --.”  
  
“Oh,” Tim says softly, chewing on his bottom lip. “Um. I didn’t know. I wasn’t doing it on purpose.”  
  
Jason cups Tim’s jaw, rubs his thumb over his cheekbones. “It’s been a little while, I guess. Hasn’t it?”  
  
Tim’s eyelids flutter closed and he leans into Jason’s touch, nodding. “I need…”  
  
Jason leans in and kisses him, slow and deep, sweeps his tongue inside Tim’s mouth and cups his throat, applying just enough pressure to make Tim’s breath catch in his throat.  
  
“Yeah,” he says, soaking up the way Tim sways a little when he lets him go. “I know what you need. Let’s go.”


End file.
